


From Wrong to Right

by SexyAsswoMan



Series: Second comes First. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Harry, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, hmmm let's see now, jungle gym, kind of, more fluff than humor i think, well that's about it!, yes that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: “So…”“Don't youdare, Louis.” Harry deadpanned.“What!?” Louis said letting out a squawk. “I am justtryingto make small talk here.” He smiled innocently.“Sure you are.” Harry said rolling his eyes. And they both walked in silence.“Just so you know, you are still holding my hand Harold.”Or,Thefirst dateAU where everything goes wrong, to be just right.





	From Wrong to Right

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).

**From Wrong To Right**

 

It was Friday.

 

To say that Harry was excited was an understatement.

He still couldn’t believe that he was actually going on a date with Louis Tomlinson. The last few days had been crazy. With the bet and everything. Harry never thought that things will wind up into something like this but he can’t say that he was complaining. 

School had been going all the same. Unless you count the times Louis winked at him every chance he got. It wasn't a new thing, but it still did something to Harry. Tease Louis, he could handle. Flirt Louis, well that was a whole new chapter for him.

At lunch Louis sat beside Harry again, babbling on about this and that, all the while kicking Harry's feet underneath the table. Harry can't say that he wasn't pleased with the situation. And when Louis brushed his hand on Harry's shoulder as he left; well, Harry was happy.

It's not like Louis stopped teasing. He still teased Harry mercilessly. But Harry would always spot a soft glint in his eyes every time he did and Harry would just know that Louis didn't mean it.

When the classes had ended that day, Harry found Louis standing beside Harry's locker in his football jersey, looking tired but bright all the same. The short lad gave a blinding smile the second he spotted Harry and waved him over.

 _“Harold.”_ Louis said with his signature grin as Harry stopped in front of him.

 _“Lewis.”_ Harry smirked in return.

“Just wanted to make sure if you were ready for our _date_ tonight.” Louis stated nonchalantly as he tapped his feet on the ground.

“I am all good.” Harry couldn't help but smile. Even though Louis was trying to act all normal, Harry knew that Louis was nervous. Harry knew that feet tapping rhythm like the back of his hand.

 _Perks of knowing your rival since kindergarten,_ he thought.

“Great!” Louis beamed up at him at that, looking relieved. “I'll pick you up at seven then.” he finished.

 _“Wait!!”_ Harry stopped him looking. “You are picking _me_ up?” He asked.

“Yeap!” Louis's grin just widened.

“From _my_ house?” Harry asked again.

“Right-yo!”

“You are coming to _my_ house?”

“Wow Harry you catch on so _fast!_ ” Louis said looking amused. “Yes, my dearest. I _am_ picking you up from your _own_ house.” He let out a grin.

 _“Why?”_ Harry couldn't help but ask.

“What kind of _date_ will I be if I didn't pick you up, Styles?! Anyway, I have no time for chit-chat now. Gotta run! Need to prepare myself and all that. Got your _mum_ to impress.” Louis said as he started to walk backwards. “Even though she already _loves_ me.” He said before letting out a grin. “Bye Harold!” with that he sprinted.

“Bastard” was all Harry could say in reply.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Louis coming to his house. It was more like he didn't know what he would do when Louis got there.

His and Louis's family had been pretty close since him meeting they boy in kindergarten. (the _irony!)_ So Louis was always invited on any small or big occasions around the year. And it was all good for Harry, perfect even.

What was not good was his _mum._

Harry's mum _adored_ Louis. By adored he meant really _really_ adored. So much that she didn't let Louis call her anything else than ‘ _mum’_ , saying Louis was a part of the family ever since they were little. And when she found out Harry was gay. Well....let's just say that Harry still got an advice session where his mum expressed just how _good_ He and Louis would be together if they dated, every month. And every time she spoke about such thing Harry had totally blown her little bubble with his anger, saying he was never going to do that.

But now...oh _nonononono._

She was not going to let Harry live this down. Hell, his whole family won't let him live this down. He could already see the glowing pleased smile on his mum's face, doubled by Gemma's smirk, if he was just that unlucky. And of course, _Louis._

That bloody bastard knew of this. He just knew how much Harry’s mum wanted this, getting the advice session himself once or twice; Every time slipping out of it without saying a word. And now, Louis was definitely planning to enjoy the distress on Harry's face as he watched Anne say _I told you so_ over and over again.

Louis was evil. He was so evil. So was the universe. Yeap. He hated everything.  


********  


Harry got home in distress.

Zayn had only snickered when Harry told him about the situation, later adding that even though Harry and Louis were going on a date, Louis had beaten him again.

And Zayn was right.

Louis had so beaten him. It was _Harry_ who was supposed to pick Louis up! Not the other way around! How did this slip his mind!

So yeah, he was already the sulky prince as he walked through the front door of his house.

Harry had already told his parents over dinner about the date, leaving out the minor details as in to _who_ he was going out with. But with Louis coming over, it was going to be a nightmare.

“Hey love! How was school today?” Anne asked as soon as he entered the kitchen.

“It was good mum.” Harry sighed as he got out a glass to drink some water.

“You have that date of yours tonight, don't you? Want me to drive you there?” Anne spoke as she sipped on some tea.

“No mum. The place is just a short walk away. Besides” Harry said letting out another sigh. “uhh..” he said giving Anne a distressed glance. “The _date,_ I have...I mean the person who is my _date_ uhh...yeah, he is going to pick me up. From my house. As in from _here..”_ He rambled out as he flushed. Smooth Harry, _smooth._

“Goodness! Really?” Anne beamed at him in return. “This is great! Can't wait to meet him! What’s his name? Do you both have classes together? Is he older?” She rambled out.

“You’ll know soon enough.” Harry replied with a strained smile. “I'll just be in my room. Call me if you need anything.” he said as he walked towards the stairs.

This was just great.  


********  


Harry was now having a _fashion_ crisis.

As a mere seventeen year old, he may not be on top of his fashion game (Style wise _and_ money wise. He was still a broke weeb.) But he'd like to think that he had a good eye for it.

That didn't mean he was good at choosing what to wear.

“Nialler you are _NOT_ helping _ME!!”_ Harry wailed from the pile of clothes he was sitting on, a pout printed on his face.

“I already told ya’, wear whatever ya’ like. You look good in most things.” Niall said while munching on some crisps.

Harry had called the lad over an hour ago wailing _“I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR HORAN!!”_ which made the Irish boy rush over to help. But as it turns out that the only help Niall was going to be doing was helping himself to Harry's crisps and relaxing on the bed, completely ignoring Harry's _crisis._

“It's not about looking _good,_ Nialler!” Harry said giving the boy a death glare, “It's about looking _great!_ I need to make an _impression!”_ He finished.

“You've known Tommo yar’ whole life. I'm pretty sure ya’ve made a solid impression on ‘em by now.” Niall replied with a snort.

“Shut up.” Harry deadpanned. “Should've called Zayn.” He muttered under his breath.

“I heard that twat!” Niall sing-songed. “Zi-man wouldn't have been able to help ya’ anyway. He has some _errands_ to run to.” he finished.

“Just help me pick an outfit.” Harry stated as he held up two button-downs. One royal blue and the other a dark maroon.

“Which one says _‘formal-but-not-too-formal?”_ He asked. _“Nialler!!!”_

“Alright alright, jezz! Let's see now.” Niall said as he finally got out of the bed to take a look at what Harry was holding. “Well, the red one says _‘I-look-mysterious-and-poetic-but-it's-all-a-lie-cause-I-wanna-get-in-yar-bed’_ and the blue one says ‘ _My-heart's-a-sorry-soul-but-I-like-the-ocean-and-storms-and-wouldn't-mind-reading-poetry-to-ya-under-the-stars’,_ so take yar’ pick, considering which way ya’ wanna go.” Niall finished with a wink.

Harry was rendered speechless. What even...

“Okay...that didn't make any _sense_ but I'll go with the blue one.” He said slowly as he placed the blue button-down on his bed. “Now. _Pants!”_

“Just wear that black skinny jeans of yours.” Niall said as he sat down on the bed again.

“Okay, _shoes?”_ Harry asked again.

 _“Boots?”_ Niall questioned.

“Okay. Yes. Boots. Good.” Harry said as he rushed to get the boots out of the closet. “Okay. What now?” He asked as he rushed back to the room with his favorite boots in hand.

“Get ready ya git! Tommo’s gonna be ‘ere in an hour!” Niall replied as he threw a sock at him.

Ohh shit.  


********  


The doorbell sounded like explosions in Harry's ear.

Fucking bloody fuck Louis was here. Anne was going to open the door any minute. Hell, she may have opened the door already. Or worse, maybe Gems will open the door.

“Wanna eavesdrop?” Niall asked as if reading Harry's mind.

And hell if Harry wanted to eavesdrop.

Both of the boys tiptoed out of the room and peered out from the corner of the stairway. And of course it was Gemma who had opened the door.

Harry could feel her amused grin from all the way up here.

“ _You_ are Harry's _date_?” Harry heard Gemma asking.

“Surprise surprise.” Louis was definitely grinning. Harry couldn't see his face but he was definitely grinning. The Bastard.

“No _shit_ Sherlock! Mum's going to love this!” Gems said before letting Louis in and both of them walked towards the living room.

Great.  


********  


“Harryyy..Your _date_ is here!! Come on down love!” Anne's voice rang from downstairs and Harry let out a sigh.

This was going to be embarrassing. And terrifying.

“This’ll be embarrassing.” Niall grinned as the both got up.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered before getting out of the room.

The faint noise of chatter filled his ear as he walked down the stairs towards the living room.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped to take a breath. _Time to bite the bullet._ He thought before he pushed himself forward.

The chatter stopped as soon as Harry entered the room. All three pair of heads turned towards him and Niall.

There was Gemma who looked at him with a shit eating smirk printed on her face.

There was Anne who was practically glowing with happiness and misty eyes… Was she crying?! Shit.

Then there was _Louis_ with his signature smirk. And god be damned if Harry thought he looked beautiful.

Louis went for all black, the black button down hugging his curves perfectly as the black jeans showed off his incredible legs. His hair was styled into a messy quiff, making him look soft and sharp at the same time. The bastard held his smirk as he eyed Harry up and down twice and Harry was just two seconds away from drooling and collapsing on the floor.

“So..” Anne's voice brought Harry of his trance.

 _“So..”_ Harry repeated with dread.

 _“So?”_ Louis said with a cheeky smirk that made Anne chuckle.

 _Idiot._ Harry thought.

“So.. _Harry?”_ Anne said again with a laugh.

 _“Mum..”_ Harry replied as flush slowly started to cover his cheeks. He could see Niall and Gemma trying to hold back their laugh as they both took in the scene in front of them.

“Care to explain?” Anne said as she motioned towards Louis who was well of grinning now.

“Umm….There isn't much to explain here I think… _Right_ Louis?” Harry muttered as he glared at Louis from where he stood.

“I wouldn't say that..” Louis said flashing him a grin. Fucker won't be helping him in this then.

“You should've told me _sooner,_ darling! Ohh how I hoped for this day! Just look at you _both!_ I just knew this would happen! Since you both were kids I just _knew!_ And not to mention how obsessed you were with Loui-”

“Okay mum!” Harry said cutting Anne off, “We will have to save this for later since Louis & I are getting _late_.” Harry said as he stepped forward to grab Louis's hand. Louis wouldn't move from his place without Harry actually pulling him. The tiny bastard was having way too much fun to ever consider moving.

“Ohh I think we still have a bit time..” Louis said in faux innocent. Bastard.

“No we don't. No time. Best be off. Let's _go_ . Right _now_.” Harry said in a rush as he grabbed Louis's hand and started pulling him towards the door.

“Aww how cute you both look while holding hands! At least stop for a picture! I'd have to send one to _Robin!_ And your nan! I'm sure they'd be _thrilled!_ ” Anne spoke in glee, “Speaking of, does Jay know, Louis? I'd have to send her one too! We have lots to talk about!” Anne gushed from behind them. Harry just wanted to die right now.

“No mum! No _pictures!”_ He almost wailed as Louis snorted.

“Yes, she knows. You should give her a call.” Louis said as he flashed Anne a smile.

“Ohh I should! She must be thri-”

“Yea she reall-”

“Okay! Let's get going now. _Bye!”_ Harry said cutting them off as he ushered Louis out to the hallway.

“Fineee.. At least take an umbrella with you, it looks like it'll rain.” Anne said walking after them.

“No we are fine mum! It won't rain. Now bye!” at that, Harry all but pushed Louis out of the door at.

“Bye _mum!”_ Louis let out as they both stumbled down the sidewalk.

“Have fun _lovebirds!”_ Anne shouted back.

And Harry swore he could hear Gemma and Niall cackling behind her.

Talk about embarrassment.

It wasn't until they left the neighborhood that Louis spoke up.

_“So…”_

“Don't you _dare_ Louis.” Harry deadpanned.

“What!?” Louis said letting out a squawk. “I am just _trying_ to make small talk here.” He smiled innocently.

“Sure you are.” Harry said rolling his eyes. And they both walked in silence.

“Just so you know, you are still holding my hand _Harold_.”

And Harry's face went crimson.

_Stupid stupid brain how did he not notice this._

He quickly tried to pull his hand away but felt Louis grip grow stronger.

“Didn’t say I didn't like it.” Louis said as he entwined their fingers more firmly, giving him a smile that was much softer now. And the butterflies in Harry's stomach were back again.

They both walked hand in hand in silence; Harry desperately trying to get his mouth functioning again and Louis being, well, _Louis._ Their hand swung back and forth with the tune Louis was humming under his breath, with a light skip on his feet. He looked beautiful tonight. Harry would tell him as much, if he could manage to get a word out, that is. What was wrong with him today!

It wasn't until they were walking alongside p the park that things started to go really _really_ wrong.

“Uhh, Harry.” Louis spoke up as the first droplet of water hit Harry's cheeks.

Ohh shit.

“Yes?” Harry managed to get out.

“How clear were you talking about when you said the sky was _clear?”_ Louis asked slowly as the thunder rumbled over them.

It was settled. The universe hated Harry.

As if just to prove his point, it started to pour.                                                                      

“Shit we need to _move!”_ Harry squawked as he pulled both of them towards the park.

“Where are we going!?” Louis shouted behind him as another thunder sounded.

“THE JUNGLE GYM!” Harry shouted right back.

Both of them ran towards the big creaky jungle gym in a rush, managing to make it there being only half wet.

They sat under the wooden set as the rain picked up its pace, panting away with the rhythm of the thunder and Harry watched the scenery in dismay.

There was no way that this rain was stopping under an hour.

They were _stuck._

Fuck.

 _“Well..”_ Louis spoke up from beside him, making Harry flinch. “This turned out..uhh..I am having trouble finding a word suitable for this.” he muttered.

“Terrible? Bad? Awful? I have _many!”_ Harry snapped in return.

“Now now. Don’t get snappy on me _Harold._ I was going for. _Unique?”_ Louis said with a goofy smile. “Should've taken that umbrella, by the way.” He chuckled.

Ohh yeah. The umbrella. His mum. Harry couldn't help but get angrier.

If only he had listened to her...but it wasn't his fault! It was all _her!_ She was embarrassing him! Going for his childhood stories! All Harry could even think about at that moment was getting out of that house. She did this!

And then there was Louis who actually encouraged her and didn't help Harry at _ALL!_ Stupid Louis! Stupid _stupid_ Louis! Stupid _family!_ Stupid sky! Stupid rain! Now everything was just bloody ruined!

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

And of course it was Louis. Who else would it even be since he was the only one stuck with Harry in this stupid rain! And it was his fault too! He made Harry nervous! Harry didn’t want to talk to him.

“My god Styles you do think too much, don't you?” Louis said letting out a chuckle. “Stop with the pouting, Harry.... _Harry!_ Look at _me!”_ Louis said as he angled his face towards him. “Stop being a grumpy cat.” He smiled again.

And Harry just felt like crying. He again turned his face away looked at the rain, causing Louis to chuckle again.

It wasn’t long before Harry felt Louis's soft hand slide under his chin, forcing him to look towards the smaller boy who was staring back him with those ever blue eyes.

“Listen,” Louis spoke softly “things may have taken a different turn here, yes. But that's fine. It's _fine._ Sure, we are not sitting inside a fancy restaurant and sure we are not actually clean and dry either and not to mention that there is no food here at the moment..” he scrunched up his face before continuing, “what I am trying to say is, even though it may not be what we hoped for, we are still here yeah? I am _here_ . You are _here_ . It's _raining_ . We are covered in _mud._ But we are _here.”_ Louis stopped as he moved closer. “And I must say, even after all this, you still managed to look stunning as ever tonight Styles.” He whispered, inches away from Harry's face.

And Harry forgot how to breathe.

It was raining. They were both under a fucking jungle gym for crying out Loud. Covered in mud and sweat and rain water. And their hair was a mess as their cloths and they had san in their shoes but even under all this, even under the dark lights and dusty wind, Louis looked every ounce of beautiful as he did before, if not more. And Harry didn't know how to breathe.

“B-but bu-”

“Shhh..” Louis whispered again, placing a hand on Harry's cheek. “Now, let's wipe that pout off this grumpy face of yours.” He said with a smile.

And then his lips were on Harry's.

It felt like fireworks. And suddenly, the rain didn't matter. It didn't matter that it was raining. It didn't matter that they were under a bloody jungle gym covered in mud and everything felt soggy. It didn't matter that they looked like a mess.

What mattered was they were here and Louis was bloody kissing him and Harry didn't know how he was alive before this moment. Because kissing Louis felt like being alive. And Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to live after this.

“Still angry?” Louis murmured against his lips.

Harry managed to shake his head as Louis let out another chuckle.

“Good.” Louis said as he planted one last kiss on Harry's lips before moving away to look at him. “Now, what do you say that we bail the wine and dine part and just go for a McDonald after this?”

“Okay.” Harry said, finally giving out a smile. This made Louis smile just as big in return.

“You know...I quite like this new silent _Harold_ there...No witty comebacks and all pouts.”

“Shut up _Lewis!”_

“Too soon! He's back again!” Louis shouted.

And Harry shoved Louis on the ground with a laugh.

 

_Moral of the story? Always listen to your mum when she tells you to take an umbrella… Or don't! ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Yey!! I don't know if there will more of this series but hope ya'll liked it!! Come say [Hi!](http://thesexyasswoman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
